Marry Me
by Liz Night
Summary: Sonny's at the cafe and it's open mic. Someone gets on stage, shocking her. Channy. Fluffy! Just fixed all the underlining!


I was just listening to this and it struck me. I love this song and it always makes me think fluffly thoughts or almost cry. Right now it's the crying... Marry me by Train.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Sonny With a Chance.

Marry Me.

~Liz

Sonny sat in the cafe, sipping her drink. It was open mic and she was listening to someone read their poetry.

The poet finished and the next act came on stage. Sonny felt her jaw, and those of the randoms beside her, drop. It was Chad.

"Hey, I'm new here. I learned this song the other day and I wanted to play it. I hope you guys like it," Chad said. He started to strum on his guitar.

He'd never played like this with Sonny. Never. Had he suddenly learned how to play? Then he began to sing and she realized she had never heard him like this. But she loved it.

"Forever can never be long enough for meFeel like I've had long enough with youForget the world now, we won't let them seeBut there's one thing left to do"

Sonny started to tear up. Was he singing for another girl?"Now that the weight has liftedLove has surely shifted my way"

He loved this girl? Sonny's heart jumped to her throat and she felt like she was about to choke. Her friends looked at her to see how she was taking it and didn't like how she was looking.

"Marry me today and every dayMarry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafeSay you will, say you will"

That didn't sound like the Chad she knew. Her Chad had always been confidant and self assured. The only time she'd ever seen him nervous was on their first date.

"Together can never be close enough for meFeel like I am close enough to youYou wear white and I'll wear out the words I love youAnd you're beautiful"

Sonny got up. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't watch the boy she loved profess his love for another girl. She looked at the stage one last time, just as Chad looked out at the crowd. His eyes widened when he saw her and his hand stumbled over the chords. Sonny ran out, not hearing him call her name.

She ran. She didn't even realize she was crying till she slammed her apartment door behind her. She slid down it and held her face in her hand.

She soon heard someone at her door.

"Sonny! Sonny, please open the door!"

It was Chad. Sonny stayed silent.

"Please, Sonny! I didn't know you were there! Someone told me that you and your friends were going somewhere else tonight. Please open the door!"

"Why, Chad? Just so you can say that it's over forever!"

"Please open the door, Sonny," he pleaded with her. "Let me explain."

Sonny jumped up and pulled the door open. "What?"

"Sonny," he whispered.

"You said you were going to explain." Sonny said, the tears still streaming down her face.

"Can I come in?" he asked, quietly.

"Fine," Sonny said and left the doorway. She sat on her couch and pulled her knees up to her chest. Chad sat beside her after he shut the door.

"After we broke up I started taking guitar lessons. If you wouldn't let me back into your life, I wanted to at least be close to you with that. I never thought you would hear me tonight," his voice started to choke up. "I still love you, Sonny."

"You love me?" Sonny asked in a cracked whisper.

"Forever," Chad said. "Will you let me finish the song?"

To choked up to answer, Sonny nodded.

Chad picked up his guitar he had set beside the couch and started the song where he had left off."Now that the wait is overAnd love and has finally shown her my wayMarry me today and every dayMarry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafeSay you will, say you will"

He looked up at her and sang only to, and for, her.

"Promise me you'll always be happy by my sideI promise to sing to you when all the music diesAnd marry me today and everydayMarry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafeSay you will, say you will marry me"

He finished the song and put the guitar back. "Sonny, will you go back out with me? I promise to never act the way I did again."

"Yes," Sonny said. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her tight into him.

"One day I do want to marry you, Sonny. One day soon."

She leaned back just so much that she could see his face. "We will."

That's it. Just wanted it to have some fluff at the end. I hope you guys liked it. It may be one of the few things I post for a while, because I have finals this week and then we start our new semester. I may get some work done during one of my blocks though. Oh, I want to say one last thing! I've been working on a story since September 6th last year, and in less than five months I've gotten the same word count as The Last Night, minus about a thousand. That's over 20,000! And it's almost half-way done! Wish me luck!


End file.
